


Facts

by Mlr96



Series: The Two Doctors [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Aliens of London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlr96/pseuds/Mlr96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third in The Two Doctors series about Dr. Spencer Reid, a genius, an FBI Agent, a profiler and a Time Lord.</p><p>Story #3, Part 1:<br/>"Is that…" he started, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was really seeing this, and not hallucinating. "Did a spaceship just crashed into Big Ben?"</p><p>Part 2:<br/>"TARDIS phone, this is the Doctor speaking. Now who are you, how did you get this number and how did you call a phone that's not a phone?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, this chapter’s setting takes place during “Aliens of London”, the fourth episode in the first series of the revived Doctor Who.

The BAU team was back from another long case. They spent two weeks arriving just after a third young woman was killed. The UNSUB committed six more murders before the finally managed to catch him, and he killed himself as soon as he saw them coming.

Cases like these always ended in a silent flight back home. Spencer knew everyone was taking it hard yet he still felt like this time, it was different for him.

 _"She was all I had left,"_ the sister of victim number five said, her voice hoarse with tears.

 _"We're the only ones left,"_ the Doctor begged him to understand not that long ago.

Despite everything he did and said, Spencer didn’t know what he would do if he lost him.

He was thinking more and more about the other Time Lord lately. He was no longer angry – he wasn’t sure if he ever was – but the grief still hit him like a punch to the guts every once in a while.

Mostly when he was alone. Mostly at night. Mostly just when he thought he finally made peace with everything that happened.

_They were the only ones left._

An entire species – well, _two_ species, but he sure wasn’t going to mourn the Daleks – gone in an instant. Only two individuals left, and he was one of them.

And he couldn’t even bring himself to talk to the other one.

He sighed as they reached the bullpen area, intent only on collecting their absolute necessities before heading back out, each to their own home. Al he wanted to do now was get to his apartment, take a long shower and go to sleep.

"Guys!" JJ's voice called out from the conference room. "Come here, I think you need to see this."

"Don’t know about you, but I'm going home," Morgan called back.

"No, guys," JJ said again. "I _really_ think you need to see this!"

Spencer sighed, putting his bag down before going to the conference room where JJ, Hotch, Garcia and Gideon already stood, watching the TV.

"Is that…" he started, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was really seeing this, and not hallucinating. "Did a spaceship just crashed into Big Ben?"

"Seems that way," Garcia whispered as Morgan and Prentiss walked into the room.

"What?" Morgan asked, looking up at the TV. "Did you really call us back for _this_? This is obviously a prank –"

"Shh!" Spencer hissed, grabbing the remote and turning up the volume.

_"– in from across the country to control wide-spread panic, looting and civil disturbance. A state of national emergency has been declared. Tom Hitchinson is at the –"_

_"– could this really be Planet Earth's interaction with outer space life forms or is this just a –"_

_"– the lookout for more spaceships so all flights in North American airspace have been –"_

_"– live from the White House, but the Secretary General has asked that people watch the –"_

_"They've found a body."_

Spencer finally stopped jumping between channels, ignoring the curious glances from his teammates as he stepped closer to the screen.

_"It's unconfirmed but I'm being told a body's been found in the wreckage."_

"Spencer?" Garcia asked. "Is everything alright?"

"The TV won't tell us much," he muttered half to himself. "Garcia, could you bring your computer?"

"Be right back," Garcia said, jumping from her seat and running to her office.

"Reid, you don’t actually believe that, do you?" Morgan asked. "Aliens don't exist."

"You can never know," Spencer replied. "But, just to be sure, we're going to see what the people in charge think about all of this."

"Reid," Hotch said carefully, "I hope you're not going to suggest anything illegal."

"Does hacking into military database counts as illegal?" Garcia asked, rushing back into the room. "'Casue I'm pretty sure that's what I'm here for."

"Forget about the army," Spencer told her. "Go straight to UNIT, they'll be the ones to deal with this. And she's not going to hack in."

"She's not?"

"I'm not?"

"It's not hacking if you have the password," Spencer replied.

"You have UNIT's password?" Prentiss asked. "How?"

"I have a friend," Spencer shrugged. "Whenever they try to block you, type in Buffalo. Two F's, one L. I'll be back in a couple of minutes.

"Where are you going?" Morgan called out after him as he headed out of the room and Spencer took a deep breath.

"I need to make a phone call."

* * *

A few minutes quickly turned out to be more. The Doctor wasn’t answering his phone and Spencer didn’t know if he had a companion, what was their number or if they were even on Earth at the moment.

He constantly walked in and out of the conference room, moving between trying to get a hold of the Doctor, following the reports on the news and waiting for Garcia to find any useful information – a task that turned out to be harder than he anticipated since the system kicked her out every ten minutes.

"Wouldn’t we get in trouble if UNIT found out what we're doing?" she asked him about two hours after she first logged in.

"They're dealing with a possible alien invasion," Spencer replied. "Last thing on their mind is a couple if FBI agents. And even if they do catch sight of us, this password is enough to let them know we're friendly."

"Who's that friend of yours?" Prentiss asked. "I worked with UNIT once or twice. I might know them."

"He's…" Spencer sighed. "It's complicated.

Across the room, Morgan and Hotch were having a heated discussion with JJ and Gideon.

"But if aliens were real, wouldn’t we know about it?"

"Not if the government hid it from us."

"So, what?" Morgan asked. "You believe in aliens _and_ conspiracy now?"

"I'm realistic, but I keep an open mind," JJ told him. "There might be aliens. They might have contacted Earth before. But if they had, do you really think they'd put it on TV?"

"It's on TV now," Hotch noted.

"Only because they had no choice," Gideon said. "A ship crashed into Big Ben. You cant exactly swipe _that_ under the carpet."

"You don’t know if that's really a ship!" Morgan said. "Reid, please tell me you don’t actually believe that."

For a moment, everybody quieted down to hear Spencer's response. He sighed, glancing at his phone shortly before speaking.

"Unified Intelligence Taskforce," he said. "That's what UNIT stands for. The organization was formed in 1970 after an alien being called 'The Great Intelligence' nearly invaded Earth. Its purpose is to investigate and combat paranormal and extraterrestrial threats to Planet Earth."

He waited a moment, letting his words sink in before moving on at a quicker pace, "That's without even starting to talk about LONGBOW, which was founded by the League of Members and disbanded during WWII, the ICMG or Torchwood, which was founded by Queen Victoria back in 1879. There had been organizations fighting aliens for over a hundred years now."

"So you believe they're real?"

"I believe in facts," Spencer shrugged. "There has been numerous cases of alien invasions, it's just that UNIT, Torchwood and the other organizations always made sure to keep it quiet."

"These are not facts," Hotch said. "These are nothing more than circumstantial evidence."

"Did you ever see someone who was able to prove, beyond doubt, that they're alien?" Morgan questioned, looking at Spencer with a raised bow.

 _Depends on your definition to alien,_ Spencer wanted to say. _For me, you guys are the aliens._

Since he couldn’t voice that thought out loud, he kept quiet, and for a moment there was a victorious look on Morgan's face before Prentiss spoke.

"I did," she stated, surprising everyone in the room. "When I was a kid, I joined my mom one day when she went to an important meeting and couldn’t leave me alone. There were two men there… One of them had curly hair and the longest scarf I've ever seen, and the other wore an overall and a top hat.

"I was bored, so the one with the overall came to talk to me. He let me wear his hat and made me laugh," she remembered. "Said I was the best styled princess he'd ever seen, and that it was saying a lot seeing as he met all of George II's five daughters and four granddaughters."

"So a stranger told you a story when you were a kid," Morgan said. "Doesn’t mean it was true. He could’ve just tried to keep you from being bored."

"He had two heartbeats," Prentiss countered and Spencer's eyes widened. "I felt them. He said his name was the Professor and then he had to go." She swallowed before adding, "I still have that hat."

Spencer looked at her for a moment, wanting to say something before Prentiss turned around and walked out of the room. His phone buzzed in his hand, reminding him to try and call the Doctor again and he sighed before making his way out, avoiding eye contact as he did.


	2. Part 2

The Doctor parked the TARDIS outside Powell Estate. He had found a lot in the hour he was gone, and though not all of it was good – most of it wasn’t, if he was perfectly honest – he now knew more about what was going on and could start handling it.

A small smile rose to his face at the sound of the TARDIS door opening.

"Okay, so I lied," he said. "I went for a look. The whole crash-landing's a fake. I thought so – just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben, come on! So I thought, 'Let's go and have a look at the pilot.'"

"My mum's here," Rose said, coming to stand next to him.

"Oh, just what I need," he sighed. "Don't you dare make this place domestic!"

"You ruined my life, Doctor," a voice called out and he turned around to see no other than Mickey Smith looking at him. _Great._ "They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you."

"You see what I mean?" he asked Rose, rolling his eyes. "Domestic!"

"I bet you don't even remember my name!"

"Ricky," the Doctor said with a small smile. Now _that_ would teach him.

"It's Mickey."

"No," the Doctor shook his head. "It's Ricky."

"I think I know my own name!" Mickey called out angrily. Oh that was just too easy.

" _Think_ you know it?" he questioned. "How stupid are –" The Doctor stopped, straining his ears at the sound of a phone ringing.  "…you?" he finished slowly. "Is that yours?"

"Not mine," Mickey said.

"Me neither," Rose replied.

"Must be yours," Mickey said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ricky," the Doctor said, rolling his eyes. "I don’t have… a phone…" He paused again, looking at the door and slowly heading towards it. "No…"

But, impossible as it should have been, the TARDIS phone was ringing.

"Told you it was yours," Mickey said.

"It can't be mine," the Doctor muttered. "This isn’t… that's not an actual phone."

"Apparently it is," Rose said, before running after her mum as the older woman ran out.

"Well," Mickey said, "Are you gonna pick it up or what?"

The Doctor hesitated for a moment before putting on a smile and picking up the phone.

"TARDIS phone," he said cheerfully. "This is the Doctor speaking. Now who are you, how did you get this number and how did you call a phone that's not a phone?"

"My line is the only call that can pass through and you know it," a voice said from the other end of the line and the Doctor looked at the phone for a moment in shock before returning it to his ear.

"Professor?" he asked in disbelief.

"It's Spencer now," Spencer said, sounding annoyed. "I told you that already."

"Spencer, yes, right," the Doctor said. "Wow! I haven’t heard from you in… too long. Why are you calling?"

"Well, a spaceship crashed into the center of London," Spencer shrugged. "Figured you'd be right in the middle of it."

"Oh." Of course that was why Spencer was calling… he should have known better than to hope the other Time Lord called because he actually wanted to talk to him. "Right, yes, of course I am," he said, forcing the smile back on his face.

"Did you check on the body yet?"

"Not alien," the Doctor replied. "Someone messed up with a pig, stuffed it into a spaceship and made it crash. The tech is definitely alien, though – nothing Earth would have for a good couple of centuries."

"So we've got aliens, who made a spaceship crash on Earth with a fake alien inside?" Spencer asked.

"Pretty much," the Doctor summed it up, looking up as Rose ran back towards him. "Listen, I gotta go, but I'm giving Ricky here your number so that he'll update you."

"I don’t work for you!" Mickey called out. "And it's _Mickey_!"

"Shut up and take the number," the Doctor said, handing him a slip of paper. "He'll call you if there's anything new," he added into the phone.

"Thanks," Spencer said. "And… Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe…" Spencer cleared his throat. "Maybe you can call later anyway. You know, even if there's nothing new."

For the first time since he picked up the phone, the ghost of a real smile crossed the Doctor's face.

"I will," he said. "Bye, Pro- Spencer."

"Talk to you later, Doctor," Spencer said, hanging up the call and closing his eyes.

This phone call, although necessary, was a lot more exhausting than he thought it would be. A fake pilot, not fake aliens and the name of one of the Doctor's companions, who now also had Spencer's number.

And talking to the Doctor – actually having a real conversation with him that didn’t involve the War, or other Time Lords or anything of that sort. Just the two of them helping to defend Earth from aliens. Just like old times.

It wasn’t the best, but it was certainly more than he had hoped for.

He was brought back from his thoughts as a voice spoke from behind him.

"The Doctor?"

Spencer turned around, opening his eyes to see Prentiss looking at him, shocked.

"The Doctor is your friend from UNIT?" she asked.

"Emily, I can explain –"

"Did you remember?"

Spencer paused, looking at her in confusion. "What?"

"Meeting me," she explained. "You _are_ him, aren’t you? The Professor?"

Spencer swallowed hard. "Yes," he said, seeing no point in lying as she already figured it out herself.

"Did you remember?" she asked again. "Did you remember meeting me?"

For a moment, Spencer closed his eyes. He vaguely remembered the meeting she spoke of earlier. It wasn’t as much a meeting as it was a departure party for the Brigadier, who had decided to retire from UNIT in favor of becoming a teacher.

He knew he met a girl there, and that they talked. But he didn’t know her name.

"I didn’t know it was you," he finally said. "And I don’t really remember what I said when we met."

"Don’t you have eidetic memory or something?" she asked.

"Of a sort," he shrugged. "Mostly, it's just the easiest way to explain my Time Lord memory and brainpower."

"Time Lord?" she asked.

"That's… that's what I am," Spencer explained. "What I'm called."

"Are there any more of your… kind?" she settled on the word after a couple of moments of thought.

"Just… Just the Doctor," he said. "Everybody else… they're gone."

"How?"

"There was a war," Spencer said. "The biggest war you could imagine, and then some – the Last Great Time War, it was called."

"What happened?" Prentiss asked.

"The cost of the War became too big," Spencer said. "The Universe was burning, galaxies were burning… so the Doctor ended it all. He… he _killed_ them all."

"So…" For a moment, Prentiss looked confused. "How did you survive?"

"We ran away, when the War began," Spencer explained. "We didn’t want to fight it. But I was hit, and my regeneration went wrong."

"Regeneration?"

"It's what we do when we die," Spencer said. "A way to cheat death. That’s why I look differently than you remember. But it went wrong… I ended up as a baby."

"So, when we say you're twenty four…" Prentiss started, uncertain of how to continue the question.

"This body is twenty four years old," Spencer said.

"How old are you?"

"Er…" Spencer stretched his brain, trying to remember. He hadn’t thought of his real age in quite some time, but he remembered he was a couple of years above the age of six hundred when he regenerated, which meant… "Six hundred and forty three."

"Wow," Emily breathed out. "And to think we joke about you being the youngest… Oh, Spencer – I mean, Professor – I mean…"

"Spencer is fine," he quickly said. "I don’t go by 'The Professor' anymore. I left that person behind." He cringed slightly when he remembered the events of that day. "Well, as much as I can, at least."

"And no one else knows?" she asked.

"No one else can know," Spencer replied. "This is important, Emily. You've seen how our teammates are when it comes to aliens, and if word got out that there was another Time Lord that survived the War – and that it's me, no less… I have enemies in galaxies you don’t even know exist. If they found out, they'll come after me, and they wouldn’t care who they have to kill to get to me."

"Okay," Emily nodded. "I won't tell anyone. But as soon as this whole spaceship-crashing-into-Big-Ben thing dies off… you have some things to explain, mister."

"I will," Spencer promised, before glancing at his watch. "We need to go back inside or the others might come after us."

"Okay," Emily said. "And… Spencer?" He turned around to look at her. "I want lying when I said I worked with UNIT a couple of times. I read your file, and the Doctor's file, to convince myself that I didn’t imagine it. I read about all you have done, and I just wanted to say… thank you."

"I didn’t do it for gratitude," Spencer told her.

"I know," Emily said. "And that is why you deserve it even more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will you be interested in Prentiss/Reid shipping? This chapter made me think that this story could pull it off, even if only just for a while, but I'd love to know what you think about it. Review/PM me about it and let me know :)


End file.
